


I pay—in Satin Cash

by middlemarch



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It had been an impulse-- to what end?





	

Had she truly imagined it, this moment when he stood behind her, his mother’s dress unlaced, his hands the only stays she wore? When she’d found it, the gown was only the loveliest thing she’d seen, a thousand jay’s feathers, the intimate gleam of the oyster’s chamber. Demelza hadn’t been able to resist stroking it, slipping it over her hips, the touch of the ruching against her breasts. Ross laid his fingers against her ribs, pressed his mouth against her neck like a noose’s knot. He wanted the satin off her, she wasn’t sure why. She found she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this Emily Dickinson title was just screaming for this I thought, so I went ahead and returned to *that moment* that we all love so much and tried to just take another peek.


End file.
